


The Beginning at the End

by mary14199



Category: The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Johale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary14199/pseuds/mary14199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Johale Fic after the rebellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning at the End

After the rebellion, I was hurt. Hurt that Prim's death, that I swear to god that I had nothing to do with, had caused me to lose not only the girl that I was falling mad in love with, but also caused me to lose my best friend. I couldn't just go back to 12 knowing that the 'Girl on Fire' had lost all respect for me. I just couldn't take it. So, I tried to run away somewhere, to be with someone I trusted to help me get over the fact that my world has gone completely upside-down.

I had to start from scratch. I first went with Beetee to his home back in District 3. I was slowly recuperating from my heartbreak after a few months, but another horrible feeling emerged. My family. Mother, Rory, Vick, Posy. Where are they? Are they alright? I began to grow worried and depressed. Who knows what's happened to them. But at that moment, I knew for a fact: I was never going to see them again. Wonderful. I lost the love of my life and my family. Beetee didn't really help me all since he's just by himself, playing with his little wire, and doesn't want be disturbed. I had no one to love me and no one for me to love.

So, I began cutting myself. Everyday, whenever I was mentally breaking down, I took the closest blade and just slit myself. It was like with every cut, the pain of my deep depression was seeping out of my bloodstream, which made me think I was getting better. One day, during one of my cutting times, the thought of Annie slipped my mind. Annie, living alone and struggling to raise her son. And then this idea came across my mind: maybe I should check up on her. Maybe she needs company too. I took my things, said my farewell to Beetee, and I took the train to District 4.  
I walk through the Victors' Village and find her house. I knock on the door. And I wait, and wait. I was beginning to lose hope on my chance of being normal again and started to turn around and walk away, when I finally hear the door open. I turned back around assuming to Annie. Instead, I find a dark spiky hair do and big dark-brown eyes that could only belong to one person. Johanna Mason.  
I had met Johanna in 13 but never really talked to her. She lost all of her family when she refused to be a Capitol prostitute like Finnick.   
"Gale? Is that you?" she said peering out of the door. I turned around and notice her smiling.   
"Oh, Hi Johanna! Is Annie home?" I ask  
"No she just went to the beach but you can come in." Johanna said   
" Thanks" I say stepping inside.  
" Auntie! I built a tower!" Finny came up behind us and Johanna picked him up.  
" You did, did you? Johanna said as though she was a little kid again. "Oh, Gale meet Finny." she said setting him down.   
" So you’re the famous Finny. Pleasure to meet you." I say giving him a high-five. "Can we see that tower of yours?" I ask him.   
"Of course. And if auntie Johanna will let me, I'll show you daddy's trident." He said smiling and grabbing my hand and taking me to his tower. " Here it is!" He says really proud of himself.  
" Its amazing!" I say as sincerely as you can about a toy tower

Later Johanna said he had to take a nap so we were by ourselves. Finn had worn himself out today. When me and Johanna got him to go to sleep we were sitting in the living room.  
"So how are things here in 4?" I ask.  
" Some days are better than others. I stay here with Annie and Finn. They keep me grounded." A weary voice escapes her light pink lips that have been scared from the games and maybe capital torture.  
"I've been looking for that sort of grounding in my life also." I say staring into her beautiful brown eyes. All of the sudden she meets my gaze and I can't help but lean in and kiss her. She pulls away but goes back into the kiss.  
"What was that for?" She asked in a girly voice that you would expect from someone more fragile... Like Madge.  
"Just... I think you could be that one person who keeps me grounded." I say sheepishly.   
"Well then.." She cuts herself off by kissing me again. "I think you could be my anchor as well."  
I had left that evening after a fish dinner Annie had made. I only could make visits every once and a while. When I was finally able to move to four it had been almost two years since that first kiss. I visited and invited the three over. After lunch Annie and Finny went to the beach and Jo stayed behind. She left shortly after sunset.

When I came back the next day to Annie's I had to ask Jo something, I had only planned to ask Katniss. I knocked on Annie's front door and Johanna opened it.  
"Hi Gale, Come on in." She said smiling.   
"I just put Finn to bed." She said smiling.   
"Johanna I need to ask you something. Something really important." I say.   
" Yes Gale?" she says curiously. I get down on one knee and hold out a ring. " Johanna Mason, you are my anchor and the one person who makes me happy. Will you do me the honor, and be my wife? Johanna Mason will you marry me?" I ask her nervously.  
She gasps and nods yes, as I stand up and pull her lips to mine.  
We had planned for about a month and invited any of the victors that were her friends. After a lot of convincing. Johanna made me invite Katniss and Peeta. Today was the day we were to be wed. And by my surprise Katniss and Peeta came. Beetee came,Annie came, and so many others I didn't know there names. Haymitch came with Peeta and Katniss, being good friends with Johanna. Alot of people who I met in 13 came too. Johanna and I said our vows and said our dues. After all of that she and I had changed into different dress clothes. She was wearing a beautiful flowing sea green dress. I was wearing what I wore on reaping the year Prim was reaped. A white collared shirt and brown pants.  
After 2 years me and Johanna have 1 child. A baby boy. His name is Peeta. Yes, he's named after the man who took my best friend and first love away. But he's the one who showed me how much I love Johanna. He calls Peeta his uncle and Katniss his aunt. Annie is also called auntie but mostly Katniss is. I have become as close to Katniss as I was before the reaping that year. She tells me everything like she did before and I do the same. She and I are finally friends again. Me and Johanna, Peeta and Katniss. All I really ever needed it to be.


End file.
